His Regret
by Ebony Scales
Summary: What irony. When you kill those you love and serve those you loath. When you are free while doing wrong and punished for attempting good. What irony. Post HBP.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Harry Potter series, but surely I can wish.

Ebony Scales: OK. Well, I know that it might not have been such a good idea to start another story right now, but this one just won't seem to leave me alone. Please review and let me know what you think. I'm a bit stuck with the other story, Barbed Roses, but I'll get the next chapter to that one as soon as I can. Sorry for the wait.

**His Regret**

**Chapter one: Hindsight **

He ran faster than he believed he had ever accomplished before. He was running from more than just danger. It was difficult to wrap his mind around what had just happened. With the younger Malfoy running in front of him, he frantically made his way towards escape. The man heard Potter behind him, wildly casting hexes, trying desperately to delay their escape. He heard the curse thrown by a Death Eater, causing Potter to stumble. He continued running, now completely focused on getting to the end of the wards.

A jet of red light flew by the dark-haired man's head, testament to how quickly their pursuer recovered. He knew he had to get Draco to safety. He figured he could buy them time. After pushing Draco to get away, Snape swiftly turned to face the Potter boy. He saw rage etched into the gaze of the boy, an unbridled fury of hatred and disgust.

"_Cruc–-_" the boy started. Snape was startled. The boy couldn't be _that_ stupid! Snape quickly interrupted the curse with one of his own. He was not sure if Potter could actually use the curse, but he wouldn't take his chances. The last thing he needed was for the child to become hooked on the power of the Unforgivables.

"_Cruc–-_" Potter tried again. Snape stopped the curse as he did before. He had to pound some sense into the brat before he got himself sent off to Azkaban and looked upon as the next dark lord, though Snape knew he would have to be careful with his words.

"No Unforgivable Curses from you, Potter!" he shouted, "You haven't got the nerve or the ability_–_"

"_Incarc – _" Potter started, but Snape stopped him. He wished he could get Potter to think objectively and ignore insults. Obviously, it was too much to hope for, though not unexpected.

"Fight back!" Potter screamed. "Fight back, you cowardly_–_"

"Coward, did you call me, Potter?" shouted Snape. "Your father would never attack me unless it was four on one, what would you call him, I wonder?" It was easy to see that the boy was getting frustrated but he had to keep up appearances.

"_Stupe –_" It was a sad attempt.

"Blocked again and again and again until you learn to keep your mouth shut and your mind closed, Potter!" A veiled warning for all the good it would do. He figured that no matter what, Potter could only see him as an enemy. There was no point in continuing his attempt at giving the boy a message. "Now come!" he shouted to the Death Eater behind Potter. _'Idiot boy. He'll get himself killed one day if he doesn't take better notice of his surroundings'_ he thought. Out loud, he continued.

"It is time to be gone, before the Ministry turns up_–_." He had to get out of here. Being seen by the Ministry would crush his chances of gaining back trust from the side of light. Not that he had much of a hope of that as it was.

"_Impedi–._" The spell was cut off with a painful scream. Snape turned back around to face the source of the wrenching noise. His heart was in his throat. That scream always brought horrors to the forefront of his mind, which wanted to fly into a panic.

"NO!" he roared. Snape quickly composed himself and searched for a way to explain his outburst. "Have you forgotten our orders? Potter belongs to the Dark Lord – we are to leave him! Go! Go!" That sent the three Death Eaters running for the gates. He saw Potter yell and stagger to his feet, coming closer to Snape. He could almost feel the rage radiating from the boy in waves.

"_Sectum–!_" Snape repelled this curse as well. He was losing his patience with this child. The next curse tried by the boy was not spoken. Snape's temper flared with hearing Potter try to silently cast his own creation. The Levicorpus curse.

"No, Potter!" He used a spell that sent the boy flying backwards. Snape advanced on the fallen boy, deciding to tell the boy off in his own way.

"You dare use my own spells against me, Potter? It was I who invented them – I, the Half-Blood Prince! And you'd turn my inventions on me, like your filthy father, would you? I don't think so…no!" Snape shot a hex at the boy's wand as its owner dived for it, causing the wand to fly back out of sight.

"Kill me then," Potter panted, "Kill me like you killed him, you coward_–._" The professor snapped.

"**_DON'T CALL ME COWARD!_**" he yelled. Snape knew he was losing control over himself and, therefore, the situation. If things continued as they were, he would be surprised if he didn't end up maiming the boy. Snape slashed his wand through the air, sending a painful hex at the Potter boy. It sent him back into the ground.

The beating of wings distracted Snape and soon Buckbeak came into view. The huge hippogriff flew at Snape and clawed at him. Snape, who preferred to keep his appendages intact, turned and ran towards the ward perimeters, Buckbeak screeching after him.

When Snape finally reached his destination, he quickly apparated away, one thought dominating his mind: These events would not be working to his benefit.

* * *

Ebony Scales: So, I would appreciate it if people would be so kind as to leave a review for this story. That's really all I have to say. 


	2. Thy Troubles be in Vain

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Series belongs to J

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just enjoy screwing around with the plot.

Ebony Scales: OK. Here is the second chapter. There will most likely be more, so do not worry if there is not enough, regret, sadness, or depression yet. It will come. I would appreciate if people continued to review. I know I have not gotten very far in this story yet, but I am trying. I am sorry it has taken so long to get this updated. Even though it may take a while for me to finish this story, I will not give up on it.

**His Regret**

**Chapter Two: Thy Troubles be in Vain**

Every day he had to spend in the presence of the servants to the madman became more and more stressful. Raids had recently been stepped up. The ministry was in complete chaos, with the minister hardly fit to lead it. Everyone had taken Dumbledore's death hard. People were panicking now that the one wizard Voldemort was known to fear was dead. Many had turned their hopes on Harry Potter. As much as Severus despised the boy, he was still just a child.

Dumbledore's funeral passed, all the while Severus tore himself up inside. He hated himself for killing one of the very few he had ever respected. He had killed his own mentor. He had never believed it would come down to that, even after the Headmaster had spoken to him about it. As much as it irritated him when others put Dumbledore on a pedestal, he was guilty of the same. He had always figured Albus would somehow weasel his way out of any situation. Snape never thought he would actually be forced to kill the man. It was unbelievable.

God, how he sometimes wished he were dead. However, Snape was too proud to resort to suicide. He was responsible for saving any he could from the terror of Lord Voldemort.

With the head of the Order dead, Severus was stripped of his 'spying' for the Dark Lord. With the loss of this mission, Severus was now forced to participate in more of the raids and muggle torture sessions. It was a horrifying experience to watch wizards, witches, and helpless muggles alike be tortured and slain. He found it disgusting that some of the people around him thought it amusing. Severus was appalled at himself for ever joining the madman's ranks. It was one of the choices that he held the most regret for. True, back when he had first joined, the Lord Voldemort had not been as twisted. He had been a handsome and charismatic man, easily able to rally those who wanted more of the old traditions to his side. Even then, though, Voldemort had enjoyed the pain of others.

Severus flinched as the mark that blemished his left arm flared with pain. Another raid had been planned, this time on a small community of wizards, mostly half-bloods, that were known to have supported the late Dumbledore. Regretfully, Severus was to participate in it, very much against his will. With the loss of trust from the Light Side, Severus would be unable to give them a warning of the attack as he had for years before. The arrogance of the Dark Lord had always made his spying duty more manageable. The Dark Lord had always believed that he could not be fooled. It was almost pitiful that this was the man causing so much upheaval in the wizarding world.

While unable to provide warning for impending attacks, Severus had been able to aid the Light Side, however little. He had done his best to secretly save lives and inconspicuously ruin set plans. His efforts often had little effect, mostly because he didn't have the backing of the Light Side. Multiple times he had come ridiculously close to being discovered working against his fellow Death Eaters.

The former professor apparated to the prearranged meeting point. The elder Malfoy and Fenrir Greyback greeted him, the latter with mild suspicion. It was difficult to hide one's emotions from those who had such a tuned sense of smell. Occlumency helped, allowing Snape to force himself into other states of mind, but undoubtedly he occasionally slipped; that was all Fenrir needed to become suspicious.

"How are the plans coming?" Severus inquired dispassionately.

"Severus, Severus…you aren't still upset over Our Lord not choosing you to make the plans for these attacks, are you?" Lucius asked, humor tinting his voice.

"The idiots that are working on the plans will most likely cause more of our numbers to be caught and shipped off to Azkaban," Severus replied, growling at the mocking tone Malfoy had used. After years of spying, the half-truth came out readily.

Lucius simply shook his head in amusement while looking around the woods they were situated in. A fox was swiftly making its way towards them. The Death Eaters around them, quietly awaiting instructions, watched it closely. As it reached Severus and Lucius, it paused. With a soft pop, Bellatrix Lestrange stood in its place. She grinned at Malfoy, though looked on at Snape with narrowed eyes.

"The others are placed and remain undetected," she stated gleefully, turning back to Lucius. Severus furrowed his eyebrows. He did not know of what was being discussed.

"Have you checked the groups?" Lucius asked.

"I have. They are all in position," she replied. Lucius nodded and dismissed her back to her group. As soon as she had left, Severus turned to Lucius.

"What has been placed?" he asked, irritated at being left uninformed. It made planning against them more difficult.

"Ah, a wonderful idea, created by those 'idiots'." Here, Lucius smirked at Severus, who almost rolled his eyes at the man's humor. "We will be moving in shortly, be ready," the blonde informed those around him, effectively cutting off Severus' questioning.

Severus stepped up beside Lucius and surveyed the assembled group of Death Eaters. Many were only new recruits and, as such, visibly more anxious about this raid. None of them quite knew what they were in for. They knew nothing of the punishment for failure, or of the competition to stay in the Dark Lord's favor. They were in for one hell of a surprise.

Not too much time passed before Lucius raised his wand and sent out a message spell, signaling the start of the raid. The group of Death Eaters moved toward the village in silence. The village was reached easily, with no warning of danger to its inhabitants.

It was almost sad how these peaceful witches and wizards were oblivious to their coming death. Everyone felt secure in the protection of their village, almost as if they had never known violence. Tomorrow, however, this community would be almost completely decimated.

As Severus approached a nearby house, Fenrir Greyback decided to join him. '_No doubt to keep an eye on my progress._' The potions master cursed to himself. The presence of the werewolf certainly made any self-appointed mission nearly impossible. The wolf would be able to hear heartbeats. That, and the fact that the beast enjoyed carnage would create problems for any victims Severus had planned on discreetly rescuing.

Greyback followed Severus up the steps towards the presumed location of the bedrooms. Soft snores drifted through the air, originating from two of the rooms on the second floor. Severus turned to glance at the beast dogging his steps and nodded towards one of the closed doors. The other man's eyes gleamed in anticipation as he motioned his acceptance. Severus felt close to gagging with the knowledge of what the werewolf was likely to do with his victims.

Severus turned to enter the bedroom door he had indicated earlier. Being extremely proficient at stealth, Severus was able to open the door without sound. He closed his eyes in frustrated helplessness as he noticed what was in the room. Two children lay next to each other in identical beds. The brothers could only be around six years old; too young to completely understand the war affecting both the wizarding world and part of the muggle world.

The harsh sound of screams and ripping flesh startled Severus into action. He quickly began searching for the potion he new was needed. The strong sedative he doused the children with would put them into a deep sleep. It was Snape's hope that nothing else would be done to the house and that Greyback would not feel the need to inspect his work. Severus then left the room, still able to hear the sound of Greyback ripping at his victims.

With Fenrir occupied, Severus was able to leave the house without an escort. Outside, the night was torn with the tortured screams of those fallen victim to the more sadistic Death Eaters. Swallowing his disgust, the former spy started towards a house that had yet to entertain any deadly guests. The white color of the house contrasted greatly with the darkness of the woods and sky.

Upon entering the innocent looking house, Snape caught the sound of muffled crying and hushed whispering. Locating the origin of the noise, Severus considered his options. He knew he would need the occupants to understand that he was not a threat, but he was clueless as to how to do so. He sighed in irritation as he went to open the door separating him from the panicked family.

The reaction he got was not surprising, though the time it took for said reaction to occur certainly was. As soon as the door was open, curses began flying towards him. It was only the shields Severus had set before opening the door that kept him from being blown away by the onslaught.

Instead of retaliating, Severus pointed his wand at the child and silenced him. The two adults panicked when they saw him spell their child. With the parents distracted, Severus was given the opportunity to disarm them.

Without the protection of their wands, the two adults lost their initiative of attack. Their fearful eyes watched him carefully, appraising him. Snape knew he could not afford to waste much time here. With that in mind, he tried to find a way to get the family to listen to him. When he couldn't think of anything else, he fell back on threats.

"If you value your lives, you will silently follow me. Do not try anything stupid. Is that understood?" he asked in a low, growling voice. The parents simply nodded, the stench of fear radiating from their bodies. Their child sat beside them, his mouth wide open with silent wails of fear.

Snape had the family file out in front of him, his wand still at the ready. Outside, a few houses had been set on fire. The light emitted from the fires lit up the surroundings, causing dancing shadows to form. Screams were still audible throughout the village.

Severus quietly directed the family towards the woods standing a few houses away. They reluctantly followed the directions given to them. As the group of four drew nearer to the trees, laughing voices approached.

Snape let out a stream of expletives before chancing a glance towards the advancing Death Eaters. He then turned back to the family that had stopped after hearing his frustration. The adults cautiously gazed at him, trying to gauge the Death Eater. The small boy cowered next to them. Severus briefly looked them over before hissing instructions to them. He could only pray that they would heed his words.

"Continue on to the next house quickly. Stop there and hide in the brush. Do not draw attention to yourselves," he demanded before walking away at his usual swift stride. Out of the corner of his eye, Snape was relieved to note that the trio only paused for a moment before doing as they had been directed.

Two robed figures rounded the corner of a nearby house, altering their paths and heading towards Snape when they spotted him.

"Enjoying yourself?" one asked.

"Like always, Nott," Severus answered, already irritated with the unnecessary talk, but wise enough not to show it. Nott nodded distractedly, looking around.

"That house looks neglected," Nott said, pointing towards the same house where Severus' small group now hiding. Snape turned to glance at the specified house before replying.

"That one is mine to play with," he warned.

"Let us join you. We're out of fun," the other Death Eater demanded. Snape narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Then you need to find your amusement elsewhere. This one is mine and mine alone," he growled, inflecting his voice with his irritation. He then turned and headed for the house. This was his first mistake. He should have known one must never turn their back on a conscious Death Eater.

As he neared the house, Snape used his peripheral vision to check for anyone that could be tailing him. Reassured, he began searching for those he considered under his temporary care. Locating the family turned out to be more difficult than he had anticipated. Although close to becoming panicked, Severus hid himself behind a mask of anger and frustration.

The sound of crackling leaves and hushed whispering suddenly caught his attention. Severus whipped his wand around to face the potential threat. As he neared the source of the noise, his concern was quickly erased and replaced with frustration. The two adults he was trying to save were talking to one another, their voices gradually getting louder in panic. Obviously, they had gotten over the initial shock of what was happening. Snape approached them quickly.

"Be quiet unless you wish to get yourselves killed!" he hissed. Then Severus took up the lead toward the woods once more.

_Merlin, let me get them to safety and get out of this alive._


	3. Unknowns

**Disclaimer:**The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just enjoy screwing around with the plot.

Ebony Scales: This is the third chapter! Yay for not giving up on a decent plot! Whoo! First, I should apologize to those who started reading this story so long ago when I first began posting it. I know it's been quite a while, and the only explanation for this is that I stopped writing completely for quite a long time. Even when I finally came back to writing, it wasn't to focus on continuing this particular story, but to begin a new for which I had so many ideas. And then, I took yet another break from writing. Unfortunately, my ideas for this particular story are slower in coming, although I will keep working on it. Never fear! Now, on to the story!

**His Regret**

**Chapter Three: Unknowns**

The rest of the way to the trees lining the village was relatively easy. Severus had been able to get the two adults to shut up long enough to avoid detection from the other Death Eaters roaming around. As they passed him by to enter the safety of the woods, he handed them their wands. Both parents paused to look at him, but thankfully said nothing and continued on into the darkness. Snape watched as the two walked carefully with their wands raised and free hands clutching their child, each constantly sneaking glances behind them as if still not sure that this was truly happening. Finally, he lost sight of them.

Dumbledore might have reprimanded him for leaving the family to make the rest of their escape alone, but he simply had no _time_. They could take care of themselves from here.

With the family safely out of immediate harm's way, Snape turned back to the house that he had turned Nott away from. Everything was silent. No voices rising in panic, no screams of pain. Just silence. Severus looked around the house carefully, not wanting to be taken out by someone more adept at remaining undetected than the last family had been. He entered the entrance hall silently, carefully looking around. Pictures on the wall painted the scene of another happy family; one often found out and about spending time with a large number of what the Potions Master assumed to be extended family members. He passed the entrance area without pausing to examine the photos any closer, having no wish to think upon what might happen to these people if he couldn't aid them.

The stairs to his left side led up to a dark hallway. Instead of taking the stairs immediately, Severus turned through a doorway to the right which seemed to lead to a kitchen and dining room. Everything seemed to be in perfect condition; not a single picture or book or even piece of trash out of place. He turned back around to check upstairs, hoping that he'd find the residents sleeping through this mess, as unlikely as it might be. As he began ascending the stairs, a crashing noise came from one of the second floor rooms. He could only hope that the person didn't try anything exceedingly stupid before he reached them.

After reaching the top of the stairs, Severus immediately turned to the right, where he estimated the sound came from. The Death Eater quickly strode over to the first door and cracked it open just enough to peek into the room. Standing there for a second to make sure nothing was going to attack him immediately, he slowly and quietly finished opening the door, bringing his wand up to bear in the event that he would need to defend himself.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

It was a bedroom, likely that of a young girl not even attending school yet. With large sad-eyed teddy bears and other stuffed animals, it held nothing of importance to him. He shut the door quietly as he backed out of the room: just in case. Next, he turned his attention to the only other door nearby. Snape made his way over to the door silently and placed his hand on the doorknob, preparing himself to face someone. Again, he opened the door a crack and peered through. Nothing moved and the Death Eater couldn't see anything that would have made any noise. After a moment of study, he swung the door the rest of the way open, bringing his wand to the ready once more. He had a second to glance at a broken glass on the floor to his right before movement caught his eye. A thrown spell and a yowl ended the moment quickly.

Nothing but a cat.

Snape cast the counter-curse and watched the cat streak out of the room silently, likely headed for the front door. He then continued his search of the house.

The exploration of the rest of the quiet house turned up absolutely nothing, and Severus mourned his wasted time. If he had gone faster, and had been less worried about being attacked and taken out by some random witch or wizard, he could have gone through the house in half the time. The risk, however, wouldn't have been worth it, he assured himself a moment later. Dying by the hands of those he was trying to save wouldn't help anyone.

Finally, Snape left the house, walking calmly once more out into the streets. All the other houses seemed to have already been gone through by his 'comrades'. The other Death Eaters were crowding together, apparently getting ready to depart. A good many of the recruits were shaking, standing stiffly around and only able to carry on stilted conversation with some older members. It wasn't surprising at all. They had, in all likelihood, seen the worst of the men around them; men they had thought they knew before and might have even admired. Men they never would have expected to have such a streak of violence and outright sadism.

Recruits never quite knew what they were getting themselves into when they joined the Death Eaters, and by the time they understood, it was much too late.

And there was nothing that Severus could do about that. Not if he wanted to keep his place in the ranks.

With everyone gathered up, it was time to start heading out. No one wanted to be here when the ministry finally arrived. Snape looked around at everyone gathered and spotted the one he was searching for at the edges of the cluster of black robes closest to the woods. His nearly white hair just barely peeked out from under his hooded robes. The Potions Master made his way over swiftly, purpose shining in every step.

"You've gathered all of them?"

"Not yet. The further ones are taking a little more time, but Rudolphus is working on it. A group of three was found at the line. Dead, of course."

"Interesting. None should have had time to exit the houses. We can look int-"

"Lucius," Snape interrupted. He would have liked to listen in on the conversation a bit more, but it would have been too obvious to be advisable. Neither adult had missed his approach. "We need to get out of here before Ministry lackeys show up to check on the high levels of magic used here."

Lucius shut his mouth with a snap, as if just remembering that the potions master wasn't one of the people favored with this information, and glanced at the black-haired man with narrowed eyes that could be seen through the mask he wore. The figure next to him, Bellatrix, turned around to glare as well, nearly emitting a hiss of displeasure.

Lucius recovered first; something that wasn't surprising in the least.

"We will, of course, be out of the area in plenty of time. There are a few…loose ends that need to be taken care of beforehand. Do not worry Serverus," here, his voice lowered into a sleek yet contemptuous tone, "we will be gone before you risk coming face to face with your previous…comrades."

"You are, of course, aware that every second we waste standing around here is one that might have us facing against whoever is sent to check on the high levels of dark magic. The Aurors won't be much longer in coming."

This time, Bellatrix was the one to answer out of the anger that she always had trouble holding in check, ignoring the sharp glance that she received from Malfoy.

"You should know better than to advise us when you aren't even one of those who know the entire plan, Snape!" Her irritation was evident, and she took in another breath as if she were going to continue. Malfoy put an end to the outburst quickly.

"Trust that we are quite aware of any time constraints, Severus," he said, after giving Bellatrix a stern glare.

Severus bit back his anger and frustration, offering only a sneer as he turned away. In his mind, however, he was worried. What could they have been speaking about? Anything that was kept quiet was a risk to his efforts.

When Rudolphus finally returned, everyone was released to leave. Severus waited for a few moments before apparating. He appeared back where they had first entered the area and quickly concealed himself. With a quick charm to his eyes, he was better able to make out the scene he had left. Most of the Death Eaters had already left, most likely to enjoy a relaxing night before their daily job required them to show up. Only a few, higher-ranking Death Eaters were still in the town, talking to each other in low voices. They didn't take long before they, too, left.

After waiting a few more minutes, Snape made his move. He had to be quick if he truly wanted to avoid a confrontation with Aurors sent out to investigate. Being caught and identified would be much worse for him than most other Death Eaters. It was widely known that he was the one to cast the killing blow on the famous and love Headmaster. Too many people out there would be interested in seeking less-than-legal retribution for the actions that he had taken.

The spy slid from shadow to shadow, making his way towards the house that he had first entered with the werewolf. He hurried up the steps and into the room with the two siblings. With fast but measured motions, he poured out doses of a potion to counteract the one he had given them before. Although they didn't wake, he was satisfied. The children would be fine and, hopefully, soon picked up and on their way to a ministry ward. There was nothing that he could do for their parents, after all. The fact that these children were still alive was already nearly unbelievable. It was a testament to how preoccupied Greyback was with finding pleasure in his kills and finding as many exciting targets as he could that the werewolf had neglected to check up on Snape's 'kills'.

To Severus, it was a relief. There was no worse loss than that of a child, a feeling that had always been echoed perfectly by Dumbledore. He remembered Albus' teary eyes over the death of the young Cedric Diggory with pain.

He made his way out of the little house silently and headed towards the area that Bellatrix seemed to have indicated earlier. It actually wasn't too far from the second house that he had entered that night. This thought unsettled him, and he hoped that the family he had left to escape hadn't come back out of some Gryffindor-esque desire to help out their neighbors.

Finally he came upon the area that the madwoman had most likely been talking about. It was past all of the houses and slightly concealed in the darkness of the woods. The earth was slightly dug up in one area next to a large evergreen tree. Severus stepped closer in order to get a better view of what might have been there. Nothing was left behind but the indentation of the earth and evidence of something having been dug out. He saw what were probably the footprints of Lestrange, but not much else. Whatever had been here was now gone, likely back in the hands of Lucius or the Dark Lord. With a start, looked up and back towards the small town. The glow of wands proved that his time for inspecting the area had run out: Aurors were already on the scene. What they were left to find in those mostly lifeless houses would quite stir up their inclination for violence, and he couldn't risk being seen.

The former professor stood and began walking quickly away from the town, intent on getting far enough away by foot before attempting to apparate so that his exit would go unnoticed. An odd form in the darkness however, stopped him after only a few steps. He stared for a few seconds, his eyes narrowing and his hands balling into fists at his side. Only a second later, he was once again striding quickly away and soon apparating back to his hidden home; leaving the body of a man, a woman, and a small boy behind.

He had no time to stay and regret that he didn't do as Albus might have wanted.

…

…

Here is another chapter. It definitely took a lot longer than planned since I took a bit of an unplanned break from writing. Know that I haven't given up on the story yet, but I'll admit that most of my attention with be on my other story, "On the Wrong Side of Sanity" as well as my studies. This story will still get updates, but I'm sorry to say that they won't be coming fast, as far as I can tell. Go ahead and check out my other story while you're waiting!

Also, while I'm not promising anything fast, reviews will get me to writing for whichever story gets them.


End file.
